Lost in Darkness
by LegendDarkEmpress
Summary: A prince and the daughter of the 8th Death General. Not knowing anything of each other are forced to wed. Read as Raven and Lilith, along with their friends fight for the greater good. As well as pass Digital Lunar Collage. Mystery at every corner, old lovers united, and a love square that doesn't end so well. Enjoy a chapter based P.O.V tale of pain, lose, and reunion. 2 be remade
1. Prelude

Prelude, And introduction.

Hey_ everyone! But if you go on this site at the bottom you will meet the other FanFiction me. Be sure to read it. Anyway, My new Penname will be DarkEmpressmon._

_Foolscap : Hey! Yeah we are only here because of a stupid mistake that someone who shall not be named blew up out old home._

_How did you and my other characters get here. I thought I left you back at home to watch over things? Wait did you say... GAMMON GOT INTO THE KITCHEN AND BLEW UP MY HOUSE!_

_Gammon : ITS NOT MY FAULT! YOUR FAVORITE ROYAL KNIGHTS DIDN'T LOCK MY ROOM SO ITS THEIR FAULT NOT MINE!_

_* I punch Gammon in the face(snout?) *  
>DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT GALLANTMON AND DUFTMON EVER AGAIN! Ok now that that has been dealt with.<em> _I will now tell you who I am and what I'm making.  
>Ranamon: I don't get it. You were logged out of your old FanFiction account so you started a new one? Why would you do that DarkraiMephiles?<em>

_Hey its not DarkraiMephiles anymore. From now on I shall be known as DarkEmpressmon. Anyway lets get to the point. I'm doing a remake of Demon's Light but I have changed the title because of some stupid rules. Anyway welcome to the Digital World of DarkEmpressmon's own creation… Lost in Darkness! _

_Foolscap: Wow so original.  
>Foolscap if you want to live.. SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU TRY BEING THE AUTHOR AND I WILL BE THE F-ING SIDE CHARACTER THAT KEEPS INTERUPTING AND INSULTING THEM! * holds my very own sylph up to his neck*<br>Foolscap: Carry on boss. I promise not to ever insult your work again. Now please remove the sylph from my neck._

_Good boy. Anyway this is almost like Demon's Light but ready for the twist. I'M NOT ADDING ANY OF THE LAST PEOPLE!  
>Midnia, William, Breanna, Matt, Tony, Tommy, Zoe, and Charles: WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR! * Midnia only* I had to listen to Toki, and Berkley complain about what partners they wanted and now you just throw them out!? ARE YOU KIDING ME!?<br>I'm serious. But so that my friends from DragonPals #1 guild Exile I will add the partners in so that they wont kill me maybe. Anyway this story will be in three POV's: Author's Notes, Lilithmon( second chapter), and Beelzemon( first chapter)_

_Now I will take in ideas so feel free to send them in. The story is taking place ten years after the events of season 7 of Digimon. A Zyphermon named Sky and a Beelzemon named Bullet got married and had a son named Raven. And so that you know I will put up an Author's Note on every 4th chapter. Oh and also. IF ANY OF YOU DARE SAY I ONLY DID THIS FOR MORE FAME I WILL PERSONALY COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE! CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH MY ROSE SYLPH AND CRUSH IT!  
>Ok now that that was said. ENJOY THE BOOK! <em>

_DarkEmpressmon_

_How things came to be…_

_TEN YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF DIGIMON HUNTERS…_

_A Zyphermon and Beelzemon in silver armor were flying towards the castle of the Royal Knights. The Zyphermon was carrying two small digieggs. One of them was black with a purple feather pattern and the other was a deep violet with a yellow scar pattern around it. On both of the eggs was a symbol. They glowed a limy yellow color and were shining brightly as they passed the Dark Area. " Bullet! The eggs! Their crests glow brighter than ever when we were near the Dark Area." The Zyphermon said to the Beelzemon when they reached the castle gates. " Sky don't worry. Our children will be alright. Now lets go see your old man." He replied and tried to reassure his wife that everything was fine. They entered the castle and was greeted by many, many Digimon. " All Hail the king and queen!" someone shouted. After the celebration everyone went home. The castle was raided that night. A cloaked figure broke into the castle and saw that the eggs had the crest of the Demon Lord of Gluttony on them both. He took one of them but Bullet and Sky raced in before he could grab the second. The one he took hatched into a lovely female Kiimon. But this Kiimon was different. On her head was the symbol of wind. The thief was known as GranDracmon and he raised the child as his own. With the king and queen, their egg hatched into a male Kiimon. The king and queen named him Raven because he loved watching ravens. He was young when a dark army attacked the castle. The king went missing while the queen died protecting her son. Alphamon saved the child before the dark army attacked the castle. The girl was given the name Thorn( T-h-o-r-n). Now on with our story…_

_Oh here is the link for DarkraiMephiles's page._

_ u/6127050/DarkraiMephiles_

_Go check it out._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Truth.

_ It was a calm and normal day in the year 3000 I was sitting on a hill with my best friends, Seamon, Flamemon, DemiDuskmon and, my uncle, Derek Skywalker. Seamon was had light blue skin and had light crimson eyes. She wore a blue dress decoded with pearls and sea shells. DemiDuskmon was almost like a Duskmon but, he had snowy white eyes and his skin was almost vampire pale. His armor was a dull grey with red jewels that would later turn into eyes when he digivolved. My uncle was a Devimon while I was an Impmon. I asked him millions of times about my parents but he would never tell me anything. It was like he was ashamed of something. " Hey Uncle Derek? Can you tell us a story of my parents?" I asked and sat up and looked at him. He looked out at the sun as it slowly went down. Seamon and DemiDuskmon also got up. Flamemon was fast asleep. " I wonder what Irene sees in him?" Seamon said and leaned on DemiDuskmon's chest. He blushed lightly and looked away. I almost cracked up at that. " I might as well, but not the story I normally tell you . This is the true story of your parents." He said and whipped away a tear. It was a surprise to see him crying. He never cried. He was the third strongest Digimon in the Digital World. The second is my dad and first is someone we are forced to say is the first strongest because he beat the Royal Knights, The Legendary Warriors and their children. His name is Bagramon, and his brother DarkAxemon. " Someone wake Flame up this concerns him as well. Selena( Seamon), Dusk you will want to hear this story too. It is who your parents really are. Who I really am." Uncle Dark said sadly and kept looking to the sunset. I looked at Dusk ( DemiDuskmon ) and nodded. He put his hand on Flame's ( Flamemon ) and whispered something. Flame snapped awake and screamed. We all burst out laughing except for Demon. " Why do you guys keep doing that? You know I don't like remembering the day I saw my home get burned down." Flame said sadly. I patted his back knowing his pain. Uncle Derek had saved me, Flame, Sea, and Dusk from a natural disaster that destroyed our homes. " Gather around children. Let me tell you the tale of the brave Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights." Derek said and motioned for us to follow him. We followed him to an old cave with ancient writing along the walls. Uncle Derek put his hand on the wall and he started to glow. I thought he was digivolving but I was wrong. His wings vanished and became a flowing white cape. His skin turned to black armor. We watched as the Digimon that once was a Demon now looked like a knight. " Do not fear. This is my true form. I only used the Devimon form to protect us. If Bagramon found out that I, Alphamon Leader of the Royal Knights was still alive. You don't want to know what he would do to get rid of all memory of the light." He said and sat down on an old thrown. We sat on what looked like a couch. " Now let me begin. It started about twelve years ago. The land was full of happiness and joy. The legendary warriors, my nieces and nephews, kept everyone safe. Two for every element of Digimon. It was the year 2988. My nieces had just gotten married and had kids. My youngest niece came to me with her eggs along with her sister, Ranamon, and her sister-in-laws, LadyDevimon, Flaremon, and lastly her best friend, Persianmon. They asked me about a strange seal on the youngest's eggs. I told them it was nothing and that they were perfectly fine. Oh how wrong I was. When the eggs hatched they met a group that caused more trouble than a group of Gizamon ever did. They then got into the Dark Area to the disapproval of the Wizardmon. After that a war started. One of these children was a prince so his kingdom was targeted first. The king was away doing business so only the queen and her siblings could defend the kingdom. This queen and king…. Were your parents Raven." He said to us. I was surprised. I looked at the others who were fanning Sea because she had fainted. I looked at the man I had called Uncle all my life thinking that I was a normal everyday Digimon. I never would have guessed that I was royal... OR HAD A SISTER! I calmed down in my mind. " Hey Alphamon. I have a question. Who are Sea, Flame, and Dusk's parents if mine were the king and queen?" I asked him as Sea finally woke up. " Sea's mother was the Warrior of Water, Ranamon while her father was a Neptunemon that beat an entire army of fire Digimon to save her. Dusk your father was the dark half of the Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, who you shall look just like when you grow up. And your mother was a LadyDevimon named Nightmare. Lastly, Flame your father was thought as the leader of the Legendary Warriors, Agunimon. He married a lovely Flaremon and they had you." Demon said to each of us. " I'm going to go out for a little bit. Just to clear my head." I said and got up and left. Once I was outside I ran. I ran till I couldn't run any more. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. " Go back to the others. You will soon be reunited with the ones you have lost." Someone said. I turned around and ran the best I could back to the others._

_? P.O.V.._

_I watched as my son ran back to his friends. I was wearing a black hooded cloak and hid in the shadows. My sapphire eyes blazed at the sight of how much my son was like his father. I removed my hood and let my short light blue head feathers flutter a little bit. I then split the back of the cloak in half and let my violet wings break out. I took off and headed towards the tallest mountain. There I walked into a cave and saw a blue crystal with my husband inside it covered in bruises. " Don't worry my dearest Bullet. We shall soon reunite with our children." I said._

END OF CHAPTER…

Lunar: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>Dusk: Hey are we ever gonna actually meet our parents?<br>Lunar: You, Sea, and Flame will meet your parents but Raven's mom is traveling around and following you in secret, while his dad is trapped in a sapphire, so for him maybe but the rest yes.

Raven: I don't get it. Why on earth would you make two Demon Lords with the same crest? It doesn't make sense to me at all.

Lunar: I did it because I wanted it to be interesting. I mean family reunions after many losses are awesome.

Sea: Hey any couples? I actually found a lot of questions about that.

Lunar: Well, I am planning on adding a few couples…. Oh who am I kidding. Loweemon and Ranamon, Beelzemon and Lilithmon, Agunimon and Mervamon, and many more will appear. So KEEP READING!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not so normal day.

_DarkEmpress: Hey everyone! Second chapter ready now. Ok this chapter is about a Lilithmon( right now she is a BlackGatomon) named Lilith. Please give her your upmost respect. And before you ask. No, I didn't take any data from the original Demon Lord Lilithmon. This is her and Lucemon's child. I didn't make the father Demon Lord Beelzemon because he never liked her like that at all. But I still say that they should be together._

_Chapter Starting…__  
><em>_I brushed my fur clean from all the dirt that got in it from yesterday. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the lovely black furred, marigold eyed, Digi-cat in the mirror. I heard a knock at my door and opened it to see my best friend. A Impmon with lighter purple fur and lovely ruby eyes stood there. She didn't have the normal yellow smile on the stomach but kept a bandana that was midnight blue. Her gloves were a lovely violet and she seemed so happy. " Hey Lilith. Its good to know your up. Anyway GranDracmon wants you and the others in the dinner hall. See ya there." She said and disappeared in a black light. That was my best friend, Thorn. She was raised by GranDracmon just like me so we think of each other as sisters. I sighed knowing that it was something important that GranDracmon wanted and that it was probably another marriage idea for me. Being a virus digi-cat had its perks and its downfalls. For example, I can easily blend into the shadows and not be seen. Downfall to that is that GranDracmon always knows I'm there so I cant spy on him. A perk is that I'm unique. Downfall to that is that all the normal Gatomon and Gatymon hate me._ _I walked out of my room and locked the door. After that I merged with the shadows and went to the dinner hall._ _Once I got there I exited the shadows and took my seat. The table was long and had seven chairs around it. Three on each side for the younger masters and one at the head of the table for GranDracmon. I watched as a BlackAgumon, DemiDevimon, BlackLilymon, Lunamon, Monodramon, and Thorn took their seats._ _In a bright grey light our master, a simple general to Bagramon, appeared in the frount seat._ _" Good morning everyone. LadyDevimon what is on the menu today?" He said to the nearest female demon Digimon. " My lord we have only our chiefs finest. In other words the usual." She replied and bowed and took a leave._ _I sighed. I was getting tired of eating DigiNoa. Its getting me sick. I sighed again as Devimon came lead by our third in command general MagnaDevimon carrying a few plates full of DigiNoa. I made a mental note to go into the kitchen later and make a real normal breakfast. Not this odd orange cube. I looked at the others who ate almost everything. I sighed again and left for my room. I entered the shadows and almost jumped out of my fur when I saw my little brother that was a DarkLoermon rummaging through my stuff. "Hey! Get out of that now Rishi!" I yelled at the small lion cub Digimon. He ran into the shadows and disappeared. " Ugh. I seriously cant wait till high school starts." I muttered and looked at the box Rishi was going through. It was full of stuff of our parents. A handsome Lucemon Chaos Mode and a lovely Lilithmon stood there with a Salmon with a black power ring around her neck and a BlackFrilmon. I looked at the picture and put it on my desk so it was facing the light. I put the rest of the stuff away thinking of the fun memories of when my parents were alive. I then left for my private summer classes. I went into the room of GranDracmon's #1 man I entered the room through the shadows. In the center stood a Duskmon with light grey armor and white blond hair. " Good job getting through the walls, Lilith._ _Now you just need to work on getting undetected. That will be very important in the war that's to come." He said and looked directly at me. " Yes Master Duskmon. I will try my best." I say and step out from the shadows. He just nodded and looked into one of the millions of mirrors. I looked into the mirror from behind him to see a DemiDuskmon with a Seamon, and a handsome Impmon. " Hey Dusk, How does it feel knowing what your parents are?" The Impmon said to the DemiDuskmon. " I don't know Raven. According to your "uncle" he was a corrupt spirit. I don't know what to think." Dusk replied. " Hey where is Flame? I need to get him back to Demon before Irene kills Thunder, Freezer, and Yin." The Seamon said as she scanned the area for someone. That's where the image ended. " Was that DemiDuskmon your son? He looked somewhat like you." I said and went into the shadows ready to leave. " Yes, he is my son. His name is Dusk. Me and my wife, the lead LadyDevimon, named him that because he hatched as soon as dusk broke. Be sure to get your sylph on your way out." Duskmon said sadly. I exited the shadows and grabbed a medium sized double bladed sylph. It had a violet rose with small crescent moons in the middle of the blades. It was called Thorn Demon. I named it personally when_ _I had first digivolved to BlackGatomon. I smiled and entered the shadows. I left and noticed that I hadn't eaten anything today so I went to the kitchen and made myself the perfect breakfast. French Toast, with a tablespoon of pumpkin, with a side of two pieces of bacon. I went up to the dinner hall and ate in my usual seat. " Mistress Lilith? Lord GranDracmon would like to speak with you." The head LadyDevimon said to me as I ate the last bit of the bacon. " Thank you Nightmare. Could you please take my plate to the kitchen for me?" I said as she bowed. " Of course I will Lilith. Oh how is my husband. He never speaks to me anymore, and I'm curious about what he is doing." She said as I got ready to go into the shadows. " Oh he keeps looking into a mirror and sees what Dusk is doing. He seemed sad when Dusk said 'According to your "uncle" he was a corrupt spirit' it kind of made me feel sad as well." I told her and entered the shadows. I headed towards GranDracmon's room but kept as quiet as I could possibly be. He was fast asleep in his giant thrown that for some reason is in there. I snuck up behind the thrown and jumped up to the side next to his head. He didn't look like he noticed I was there, so I smirked evilly. " HEY! BAGRAMON IS HERE FOR YOUR REPORT ON TAKEING OVER OF THE DARK AREA!" I yelled in his ear. He jumped up immediately and acted like a solder. "Lord Bagramon, Sir! I was just using telekinesis to see into our army's minds! Sir!" He yelled and I collapsed laughing harder than ever before. " ZOMG! I CANT BELIVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" I yelled still laughing like crazy. He turned around and glared at me. " Lilith that's not funny. Or how a lady of your stature acts." He said to me and I sighed deeply. I was thinking about that Impmon from Duskmon's mirror. I snapped out of my thoughts for a second when GranDracmon snapped his fingers(claws?) in my face. " Lilith. Snap out of it. Listen I have something important to tell you." GranDracmon said in between snaps. " What do ya mean? What's so important that you have to wake me from my wonderful thoughts?" I said curious of what the mon that raised me from a rookie had to say. " I have arranged for you and, newly proclaimed alive, Prince Raven to get married, after you become 20." He said happily. I stared at him in shock and anger. " Who does he think he is!? He had no right to do that. And besides how would a commoner marry a prince?" I thought and glared at GranDracmon. " I know what your thinking. How could a commoner marry a prince? I'll tell you. Your parents WERE the king and queen of the Dark Area." GranDracmon said almost reading my mind. I got a little light heading and collapsed. " Lilith! LadyDevimon Go Get Me Myotis NOW!" I heard GranDracmon yell. My world went black after that._

END OF CHAPTER…

Yes! Chapter 2 is done! After two weeks of working its finally finished.

Lilith: * is still knocked out from the marriage thing*

Luna: Will she wake up by the next chapter?

Don't worry. I only put enough sleeping pills so that she would sleep for untill next P.O.V chapter starts.

GranDracmon: So… Well what should we do now?

Umm. Well I got some questions from other Digimon that I will answer in my Author's Notes P.O.V. So not much. I'll just end.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Finding.

_I was calmly sitting on a hill with Dusk looking up at the stars as night covered the digital plane. " Hey Raven!" Sea said as she ran up to us, " Hi Dusk" I noted that her voice sounded more trancelike when she said Dusk's name. " Hey Sea. Why are ya hear?" I asked the aquatic feline Digimon. I noticed that she had put a black rose in her deep sea blue hair. I snickered knowing that the sea Digimon was in love with Dusk but kept it a secret from everyone, but I had found out about it about two days after Dusk told me that he loved Sea as well but didn't want to scare her because of what he would become. " Imps what are you giggling about?" someone asked behind me. I growled knowing that only one person in the world dared to call me that. I whipped around to see a DarkLoermon, BlackAgumon, DemiDevimon, BlackLilymon, Lunamon, Monodramon, and lastly a female light purple Impmon. " Hello Tho-scrap. How does it feel being the daughter of a demon general? Oh wait I forgot your not his daughter." I said in the female Impmon's face. " Oh wow Imps is that the best you got? No-body." She replied and winked at Dusk. I noted that Sea looked about ready to attack. " Lightning Paw!" someone yelled as a giant electric crack appeared in the ground in between me and Thorn. We both jumped back just in time as well. " Lilith! Why did you do that! I'm your best friend!" Thorn yelled as a black digi-cat jumped down from a tree nearby. She had midnight black fur with deep violet tail stripes. Her eyes shone like topazes. " I did it because it would have been a pointless battle. Oh, and Thorn. Dad wants to talk with you." the BlackGatomon said to Luna in a sharp but sweet voice. " H-H-H-Hi… I'm FoRrGlds." I said messed up because of her loveliness. She looked at me confused. " Ummm… Hi? I'm Lilith. The only BlackGatomon in this Digital World." she said kindly. " That's a nice name. Hey wanna be friends? I'm Serena but my friends call me Sea. I'm the only of my kind as well same with Dusk, but sadly little Impy here has millions like him. Also his real name is Raymon." Sea said to the beautiful digi-cat. " Sure. It will be nice to see you again maybe. I have to go. My father wants me to go pick out a future wedding dress." Lilith said and got ready to leave. " YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!" Me, and everyone else yelled. " Sadly yes. I don't even know the man. All I know is that his name is Raven and that his uncle and my father got the idea," Lilith said with tears in her eyes, " I was told that we would be wed when we both turn 20. So my time of freedom is slowly running out, but with my father its going out faster than ever." I was stone cold. My heart had skipped a beat and my eyes burned with anger and confusion. When did Alphamon speak with Lilith's father and come up with us getting married! " Lilith. Sometimes true love is closer than your think. * looks longingly at Dusk but he was looking away* Especially in engagement." Sea said to her friend and made the tears wipe themselves from her eyes. " Your right Sea. I'm going to find this Raven and get to know him," Lilith said happily then looks at Dusk," Dusk, I know your parents. They are alright and really miss you." Dusk looks up immediately shocked. I knew how he felt. None of us ( me, Sea, and Dusk) had ever meet our parents. " Can you tell me about them? I have to know." Dusk replied desperate. " Your father, or as I call him Master Duskmon, is my teacher. He trains me in that art of darkness and * whistles and a rose sylph appears in her paw* the sylph. Your mother is the second in command of my father's army. She is called Nightmare. They are really worried about you." She said happily and smiled. Dusk got up slowly with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. " Lilith I want to talk to your father and live in your home with my parents." Dusk said. " What!?" Serena yelled tears in her eyes. " I'm sorry my friends, but I have to meet them in person." Dusk said looking away. Sea started to cry and slapped Dusk as hard as she could. " GO THEN! GO SEE YOUR PARENTS AND ABANDON ME! I HATE YOU!" She howled and ran away from the group. Dusk stood there shocked then collapsed in a heap of sadness and pain. " S-S-She hates me?" was all he said. I patted his back and helped him up. " She loved you. I'll try my best to reawaken that love from her sadness. Good luck with your parents my head advisor." I said as he prepared to leave. " And take care of Uncle Demon, Thunder, Flame, Serena, Irene, Freezer, and Yin while I'm gone. Please do your best. I truly love her. And thank you my Best Friend. Still cant believe that you're a prince." He said as he started to leave. I waved as he, Luna, and Lilith left. I could feel someone watching me but ignored it._

_? P.O.V…  
>I watched out of sadness as my son lost his best friend. I wanted to go and comfort him but I knew I couldn't. I flew off and found the girl his friend loves. She was crying hard and was a mess. I looked into the shadows and saw a Digimon holding a trident. " Its alright little one. Your aunt is here." I said and stroked my hand(talons?) through her hair. " Who are you? And who is that in the shadows?" She asked and stepped away. The shadow man stepped out and removed his hood. I did the same. She gasped at the sight of a Neptunemon and a Zyphermon. " A-A-Are you Neptune and Sky?" She asked curiously. I nodded and she started crying again and hugged Neptune. " Father! I thought I would never meet you!" she said and cried harder. I smiled lightly longing for my son to do the same one day. " My daughter. You look just like your mother." Neptune said and hugged his daughter with the same tightness she did to him. " Serena, can you tell me about my son? I want to know all that I have missed in his life." I said and wiped away a tear. She told me all about Raven and how kind he was. <em>

___END OF CHAPTER…_

_Yes! Finally got this done! Oh and new nickname is DarkEmpress._

_Foolscap: Good for you Boss._

_Kale: I'm very happy for you DarkEmpress._

_Raven: Hey Death Thorn we got some good questions.  
>I know we shall put them up on the next Author's notes.<em>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two years later...

_I roamed the halls sadly. I was to get married in a year and start collage. It was to much for me to handle. I went into the shadows and decided to pay Dusk a visit. He now was a Loweemon somehow and became the master of a bow staff. I also got a new weapon skill that's not Slyphery, but Archery. I even had my own bow. I named it Rose Burner, because the arrows and made out of Rosewood and the heads were fire stones. As I exited the shadows a BlackLeomon ran into me. " Rishi? Why are you run-" I started but was interrupted by a loud roar. " YOU JUST HAD TO WAKE UP ASTAMON!" I yelled in his face. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckled. " Sorry Lilith. It was to tempting. Little sis." He said smirking. I snapped and Thorn Demon appeared in my hand. " I may have become smaller than you, but…. I'M STILL OLDER!" I yelled and almost took his arm off. He screamed and ran away faster than before. " You had to lose your temper? It seems that when you digivolved into LadyDevimon it became worse." someone said from above. I looked up and saw a female demon biker. " Hey Thorn! I see you became LadyBeezemon. Good for you." I said slightly jealous. She became a Mega immediately and I became an Ultimate. " Yeah. Well I'm off to calm Astamon down." She said and ran down the halls with her golden snake tail following her. I chuckled knowing that she loved Astamon and that he loved her but they kept it secret. " Hey Lilith. Its good to see you digivolved." someone said behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar darkness warrior. ( LR: Its Dusk by the way) He had dark black armor on and had white hair. His eyes sparkled like stars and he looked as awesome as he did as a DemiDuskmon. " I still don't get how you became a Loweemon." I said calmly. " Yeah I don't get it either. Hey you ready to go get the school supplies?" He asked and pulled out his latest invention. In frount of me about his size were two hoverboards. One was violet with black and yellow roses on it and a flaming arrow on it. That one was for me. The other was black and had golden lions all over it. I knew for sure that one was for Dusk. " Any time, Any day Dusk." I said and grabbed my hoverboard. It started out as a fun ride until a horde of Loweemon fangirls saw us and tried to catch us. We hid inside the Olympus Temple( LR: Home of the Olympic 12) and preyed that none of the fangirls or The Olympic 12 found us. Sadly, they found us and we had to hide in the Server Tree.( LR: Home of the Royal Knights)We Preyed again that no one saw us. Lucky for us they didn't so we kept going till we reached the mall. I sighed sadly because as usual me and Dusk had to pretend to be a couple. It was just for until I got married. The reason why this is because so many Devimon want me as their girlfriend. We each had just enough money to buy all of the stuff we needed and lunch. We went our separate ways and got started. I walked into " Lila's Demonic Tunes" for work. It was a part time job and hey. It would be nice to earn a little more money. As I walked in I was greeted by over 100 digimon. " Hey! It's Her! It's DJ Death Thorn!" someone screamed. I screamed as everyone of them tried to ask me something. " HEY! HANDS OFF MY TOP DJ!" someone yelled from a megaphone. I looked up and saw my boss, Lila the BlackLilamon, holding a large megaphone up to her mouth and didn't seem scared to attack. Then all the digimon backed away from me and cleared a path. I flew up and high-fived Lila. " Thx Lila. I owe you for that one." I said and put on the black, gold, and violet colored DJ headphones she had in her hand. I speeded toward the DJ Table and placed my favorite tune in the place on. " ALRIGHT! GET A MAN GALS CAUSE ITS TIME FOR LOVE STORY!" I yelled and got millions of fangirl squeals. I leaned back against the wall as boys bowed to girls asking them to dance. I smiled happy as the song played. (LR: Ok people I'm going to put in the song for those who don't know it. Its going to be bold italic) _

___**We were both young **_

******_When I first saw you_**

**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_**

_" Umm.. Excuse me… Death Thorn?" someone asked. I turned my head and saw a Baalmon standing there rubbing the back of his head. " Yes? What is it?" I said. " May I have this dance?" He said and bowed. I blushed and nodded yes. We headed to the dance floor and my mind went to the past with me and a certain Impmon. _

___**I'm standing there**_

**_On a balcony  
>in the summer air…<br>_**_  
>The dance was going wonderfully. I could feel my heart racing like it did back when I was with Raymon. <em>

**_See the lights  
>See the party, the<em>**

**_ball gowns_**

**_I see you make _**

**_your way through the crowd and say _**

**_hello, little did I_**

**_know…_**

**_That you were Romeo_**

**_you were throwing pebbles_**

**_And my daddy said stay_**

**_away from Juliet…_**

**_And I was crying  
>on the staircase<em>**

**_begging you please don't go, and I said._**

**_Romeo take me somewhere _**

**_we can be alone…  
>I'll be waiting all there's left<em>**

**_to do is run._**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll _**

**_be the princess._**

******_It's a love story baby  
>just say yes.<em>**

**_So I sneak out to the_**

**_garden to see you  
>We keep quiet cause we're<em>**

**_dead if they knew_**

**_So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for little<em>**

**_while…_**

**_Cause you were Romeo,_**

**_I was a scarlet letter_**

**_And my daddy said stay  
>away from Juliet<em>**

**_But you were everything to _**

**_me, I was begging please_**

**_don't go and I said…_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere _**

**_we can be alone…  
>I'll be waiting all there's left<em>**

**_to do is run._**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll _**

**_be the princess._**

**_It's a love story baby_**

**_just say  
>Yes.<em>**

**_Romeo save, they try_**

**_to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult<em>**

**_but it's real  
>Don't be afraid we'll make it<em>**

**_out of this mess._**

_I smiled as he twirled me. I noticed that my friends were sitting in the VIP section. Thorn was glaring at me hard. I didn't know why thought. I don't know why but the song made me feel like kissing this Baalmon._

___**It's a love story baby**_

**_just say yes._**

**_( Instrumental)_**

**_I got tired of waiting_**

**_Wondering if you were ever  
>coming around<em>**

**_My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the<em>**

**_outskirts of town I said_**

**_Romeo save me I've been_**

**_feeling so alone…_**

**_I keep waiting for you but_**

**_you never come…_**

**_Is this in my head?_**

**_I don't know what to thing…_**

**_He knelt down to the ground _**

**_and pulled out a ring._**

**_And Said,_**

**_Marry me Juliet you'll_**

**_never have to be alone_**

**_I love you and that's all I _**

**_really know_**

**_I talked to your dad go pick_**

**_out a white dress_**

**_It's a love story baby_**

**_Just say Yes._**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_oh oh  
>cause we were both young when I first <em>**

**_saw you…_**

_As the music ended I watched as the couples kissed and a few men got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. I looked at Baalmon and blushed at how close we were. " Hey People! Guess what time it is!" Someone yelled from the DJ table. I turned to look and changed to a ghostly white. Standing there was Rishi. He was holding a black and gold megaphone. " Its time for the Spotlight of Love!" He yelled as the Devimon turned on 4 spotlights. They swerved them around watching for the perfect victims for the hour. Lila handed Rishi a black envelope containing a name of a certain couple. " Ok Lila, my girlfriend, has given me the couple's name of today." Rishi said as Lila kissed him on the cheek, then he started to open the envelope," And… The victims for this hours Spotlight of Love is….. " He pulled out a pure white piece of paper and read it then gasped. He said something in a walky-talky and the spotlights started heading toward me and Baalmon. " Lilith and Raymon!" Rishi yelled as the spotlights stopped on me and Baalmon. I stood like a statue. I was full of anger, embarrassment, and strangely surprised. If looks could kill my brother would be dead right now. I looked at Baalmon, who I now know as Raymon, and he was a deep crimson. Lila took the megaphone from Rishi and said, " Well don't just stand there. Kiss her!" I turned crimson as well. I looked at Raymon and saw beads of sweat flowing down his forehead. I could tell that the others wouldn't stop this for until we kissed. " I'm sorry." I said and removed Raymon's moth cover. I kissed him once and them broke away. " WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" people yelled happy for me. My cheeks flushed a deep, deep crimson. I turned and ran out of Lila's. I ran into stored and quickly bought all the stuff I needed to get then hopped on my hoverboard and flew home. Once I got home I rushed into my room and collapsed on my bed. I dropped my head into my pillow and screamed. I heard a knock at my door and said, " Rits gpron." Translation, Its open. The door opened and GranDracmon walked in. " Hey you ok? I saw you rush inside and heard your scream." He said and sat on the chair on the other side of my room. I lifted my head from my pillow and stared at him. " No. I'm not ok. Rishi put his "Spotlight of Love" on me and a Baalmon named Raymon. So that you know, anyone that falls victim to the Spotlight of Love has to kiss the male or female next to you." I said and sat up. He closed his eyes and shook his head. " I'm going to talk to that kid when he gets back." GranDracmon said and sat next to me on my bed. Thank goodness he got me a king sized bed. His four feet(hooves?) were under him as he rubbed my head. " I know you will. Also if you could. I would like a mirror like Duskmon's." I said with my golden eyes sparkling. He looked at me and sighed. " Ok Okay. I'll get you a mirror just like Duskmon's." He said calmly. I hugged him around the neck tightly and very happy. I suddenly started glowing _

_End of Chapter…  
><em>_Hello. I'm Leafpool. Yeah DarkEmpressmon is going on vacation for a little while so I'm going to write for her. So I hope you enjoy my writing._

_Foolscap: Well this might be fun._

_Sky: Its nice to meet ya Leafpool._

_Raven: I hope you know how we do things._

_Yep I know._

_Serena: Lets hope you don't write anything crazy.  
>Raven: Wait… I'm looking at your ideas for the next chapter and it says that I'm going to be a Beelzemon. How is that?<em>

_Well I might as well explain that now. That kiss that Lilith gave you triggered your Digivolution system. I made it similar to Pokémon. You need to do a specific thing to digivolve. So for a Baalmon to become Beelzemon he needs a sudden shock or sudden happiness. The same with LadyDevimon and Lilithmon. _

_Oh and so that you know... THIS TOOK 7 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD TO FINISH! _


	6. Q&A

Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the stories so far! So on to the questions. Oh and yes you can ask any that you want to me and my wonderful cast.

Q#1: To Foolscap from Mitchel545: Hey Foolscap why are you so annoying? Also if you could date Sheer would you?

Foolscap: Ok A. I'm not annoying. I just like to mess with DarkEmpress. As to the dating Sheer question…. HELL YEA! I would so date Sheer! She is like the stars to my night.

Dude she will never date you in her life. She f**king hates you. Next Question.

Q#2: To Lilith from WizGato17: If you could date any guy that's not Lucemon or Beelzemon who would you date and why?

Lilith: Oh this is a hard one. I guess I would date…. Daemon. Why because he was very nice before we became the Demon Lords.

Nicely said Lilith.

Q#3: To Beelzemon from Nokitoki7: Hey Beelze! If you got married who would be your best man, wedding planer, flower girl, bride's maids, and most important the wife?

Beelzemon: Do I really have to do this?

Me: Yes. Do it before I get Death Thorn.  
>Beelzemon: Fine. Best man would probably be Daemon. Priest would be Barbamon. Wedding planner would be Gallentmon, cause hey I may hate the guy but he plans a good wedding. I'm tempted to say Lucemon for the Flower girl to ruin his pride.<br>Lucemon: NOT FUNNY BEELZEMON!  
>Beelzemon: But I guess I'll choose Lilamon as the flower girl. Bride's maids would be Ophanimon, DiamonAngewomon, Brelithmon.<p>

Gallentmon: You may be my enemy but I will plan a wedding fit for a king. But for now most important. Who's Gonna Be The Wife?

Beelzemon: * images of all the girls people pair him with* Umm.. * Mervamon and him kissing then Lilithmon appears* Lilithmon! * crying* Lilith!  
>Lilith: AH! WERE GONNA HAVE A WONDER FULL WEDDING!<br>Lucemon: I'll go get the flow… oh wait that's Lilamon's job.

Me: Ok now while Lilithmon is soothing a crying demon lord. On to the next question.

Q#4: To GranDracmon from Toki: Your chased by a hoard of crazed fan girls that want to have your kids what do you do?

GranDracmon: Simple, attack them and throw them in between the dimensions.

me: I will not ask how you would ever do that.

Q#5: To Deraek from Herobrine: Hello old friend. I'm planning a Creepy Pasta reunion. Shall you be there?

Beelzemon: Oh great here comes the take over.

?: Yes of course I will be there.

Mw and everyone else: O.O

Ahhhh! OK THIS HAS GONE SO WRONG! WHY DID I HAVE TO PUT UP THAT QUESTION! BYE! DERAEK GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF LILITHMON! SHE IS BEELZEMON'S PROPERTY ONLY!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: The Start of Digital Lunar College.

_ I was dreaming of a digimon with purple, black, and gold robes. She had a pure golden left hand and her eyes sparkled like topazes. Her hair was midnight black with a small patch of midnight violet hair over her left eye. I saw her move her mouth but nothing came out. " Raven! Get up!" someone said and the dream started to fade. " No! Tell me who you are!?" I yelled and tried to reach out for her but, she was being moved away to fast. " Lilith…." was all she said that I could hear. My eyes snapped open and I was in a king sized bed with a female digimon, with turquoise hair that flowed out of a blue crown. She had light red eyes, and red jewels on her crown and gloves. She was wearing a dark blue dress with black pearls at the hip. She was glaring at me with a sylph made out of diamonds, sapphires, and water. " GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" I yelled and fell out of bed. I felt my helmet crack and break off. " Oh… Whoops. Well Alpha and my father want to speak with you in the Grand Hall." She said obviously not sorry. I got up and looked on my desk. All the supplied I had gotten yesterday was there all in a suitcase ready to go. I thought back to when that LadyDevimon, Lilith I think her name was, kissed me. My cheeks turned crimson just remembering it. I picked up a black sword necklace and grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. The sword grew 10x its necklace size and settled comfortably into my clawed hand. I smirked knowing that BlackQuill ( Leafpool: Yes I know. That's the name of the prosecutor in Phoenix Wright: Duel Destines. DON'T SEW!) was perfectly working. I put it back in its tiny necklace sheathe. I walked out of my room and was greeted by a hurricane of flowers. " GOOD LUCK AT DIGITAL LUNAR COLLAGE PRINCE RAVEN!" said all the servants at Wind Castle. I nearly screamed. When the hurricane settled I was neck deep in Daisies, Bluebells, Roses, Moon Roses, Sunflowers, Daffodils, Lilies, Water Lilies, and Marigolds. One rose was stuck in one of the top groves of my midnight blue mask. I was growling deeply and thought of millions of things to do to the servants. " Hope you enjoy this Ravie." someone said. My middle forehead eye opened and saw a Mervamon with black hair, golden eyes, black snakes, and a fake golden hand stood in frount of me. She kissed my cheek out of my annoyance and winked. The male servants went nuts at this because every male other than Me, Thunder, Yin, Freeze, and Flame were under her spell. " Minerva. I have told you millions of times that I. DON'T! LOVE! YOU!" I yelled with about twelve mad symbols plastered on my face. She giggled lightly and then glared at me. " My name isn't Minerva. Its Lilith. Now incase you don't want me telling the world who Raymon Thunders really is.. YOUR! GOING! TO LOVE ME!" She yelled and I hid behind a random digimon. " Minerva, stop scaring Raven. He knows that your not really Lilith. He has seen her before and she was a BlackGatomon then." the random digimon said. I looked up and got a wave of red hair thrown in my face. I growled again knowing who the hair belonged to. ( People just so that you know I have revived the Celestial Angels, Olympic 12, and the Royal Knight) A digimon with flame red armor stood in Minerva's face. He had flame red hair and sea blue eyes. " FLAMEY! YOUR BACK AT LAST!" someone else yelled and trampled me. All I saw was a flash of white and blue. An AngeWomon and a BlueKazemon had flown boy me at lightning speed. "Hope, Irene, Calm down. Also tell Raven your sorry." Flame said to the girls and they turned and bowed to me. " So Sorry Prince Raven!" They said in perfect harmony. " RAVEN!" someone yelled from down the hall. I gulped knowing that I was dead. Minerva, Flame, Hope, and Irene were gone from the scene in two seconds flat. I shivered as a giant black armored digimon stampeded up to me. " Raven! I sent Sea to go wake you up THREE HOURS AGO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I looked behind him and saw Sea snickering. " So sorry Uncle Alpha. When Sea came to get me it was 5:00." I said and bowed before him. He turned and glared at Serena. I heard her gulp and smirked. I always get my revenge. " Milord.. I wasn't aware that you wished him to lose his beauty sleep." Sea said trying to escape punishment. " Oh really… I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS ASLEEP! NOW YOU BOTH MISSED THE PORTAL TO GO TO DIGITAL LUNAR COLLAGE!" Alpha yelled in out faces. I tuned stone cold hearing that. " We…. missed the portal…." I said shaking out of anger. Sea and Alpha backed away slowly. I erupted in a fiery rage. " WE MISSED THE ONLY WAY TO GET TO DIGITAL LUNAR!" I yelled. My mask turned bright red and where each of my eyes were. My eyes changed to a deep violet. My black leather outfit changed to silver armor. Out of my back grew 6 blood red wings. Sea and Alpha ran out of the hall with me chasing after them. " HELP US! RAVEN HAS GONE DEMON MODE!" They yelled and ran faster. I took flight and took to the air. I was almost right above them when I got attacked. " Arrows of Artimes! Sword of the Leopard!" someone yelled as an arrow made of ice and a blast was fired at me. I was blasted to the wall and moaned loudly as I retuned to normal. I opened one eye and saw a Dianamon and a Duftmon standing in frount of me with their weapons drawn. " My lord, you may be mad but you shall not hurt Alpha or Sea." Duftmon said and sleeted his sword. " Luna, Darien. Should have known you were still around." I said as Dianamon helped me up. " Your lucky we have a way to get to DLC. We also missed the portal." Duftmon said and looked at Luna with longing eyes. I knew how they felt to each other. Luna loves Darien and Darien loves her. " Yes! I get to live." Sea said happily. I let my anger flow away and it was replaced with relief. " Hey maybe we will see Dusk again. It would be nice to see him again." I said for the one hundredth time this summer. " It would also be good to see Lilith again.." I thought. All I got from Serena was an icy cold glare. She left and I am 100% sure I saw steam rising out of her crown. " Did you have to mention ' you-know-who?' You know how she is about him." Alpha said and hit me on the head. " Hey! I'm just trying to help the guy. He asked me to reawaken her love for him." I said with my hands raised in defense. Alpha growled softly but was stopped when Luna spoke up. " Excuse me. Last way to DLC is about to leave. SO GO GET YOUR STUFF" She yelled. I ran back to my room and found a Harpymon standing at the door with my stuff in his arms. " My Prince, I have your bag perfectly ready." He said and handed me my bag. I snatched it away and raced down the halls. I raced to the back garden. When I got there, Luna, Darien, and Serena were standing in frount of a large portal. I ran faster and tripped on a root. I tumbled into the portal and was knocked out in frount of a crescent moon statue. A shadow fell over me and I looked up. " Well. Well. Well. Look what the statue threw up. A prince that fell on his face. Your know if your name was Raven and you were a prince. You would marry by sister" someone said smugly. I growled knowing exactly who it was. Thorn Minnesota( Impmon from last POV.). I noticed that she now looked like a female version of me, except for the fact that she had long silver hair. " Thorn! Leave him alone! Its not his fault he tripped." someone else said behind her. She moved aside revealing the girl I saw in my dream. Well I think it was her. A female digimon with waist long black hair stood their. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a violet rose on the left side of it. She had on dark blue jeans that reached down to the ankles. She also wore black and gold sneakers along with violet knee socks. Around her neck were a pair of black, violet, and gold DJ headphones. She had a patch of violet hair over her left eye, and her eyes sparkled topaz. " And besides. He doesn't look anything like a prince. And I doubt his name is Raven." she said and stared at my blood red eyes. The next thing I know she gets trampled by Serena. " LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled. " Sea? Raven? Is that you guys?" someone said as Luna helped me up. Sea, Luna, Darien, and I looked at the voice's owner and saw a Loweemon with silver eyes, and pale skin. " Its been a while." He said and waved. " D-D-D-Dusk?" Sea said with tears in her eyes and walked up to him. He was about to leave seeing the tears but she grabbed his hand. She then hugged him tighter than I have ever seen her hug. " I missed you." She said then kissed him on the lips/_

_END OF CHAPTER_

_I know! Your so evil Leafpool for ending It right when they kiss. Well to bad. Oh and some good news. DarkEmpressmon should be back by the 7th chapter. _

_Beelzemon: Yes! The boss shall return!_

_Lunamon: Your only happy because she is bringing Lilithmon back with her._

_Beelzemon:* blushing crimson* NO I'M NOT I MISSED THE BOSS!_

_Well Leafpool out. Oh and sorry this took so long to get out._


End file.
